The invention relates to a production machine for non-circular work pieces, in particular, an oval turning lathe, with a tool and tool carrier that can move in an oscillating manner and with a compensation body that can move in the opposite direction relative to this tool and used for impulse decoupling, wherein the movement of the tool can be triggered or realized by a drive acting between the tool carrier and compensation body.
Such production machines are known, for example, from DE 198 10 996 A1 and are used, in particular, for the high-speed production of non-circular turned parts or, in general, in highly dynamic tool moving units. Here, the impulse decoupling is used for preventing the impacts due to the highly dynamic tool movements from being transmitted in their full intensity to the housing or to the mounting on the housing, which would result in a negative influence on the processing accuracy.
From M. Weck, J. Hennig: Entwicklung and Einsatz einer hoch-dynamischen Werkzeugzustelleinheit mit hydrostatischer Lagerung [Development and Use of a Highly Dynamic Tool Feeding Unit with Hydrostatic Bearing], Final Report, Forschungsgemeinschaft Ultrapräzisiontechnik e.V. [Ultraprecision technology research association], Aachen, October 2002, it is known that, for avoiding static friction during the guidance of the tool carrier, the so-called stick-slip effect, aerostatic or hydrostatic guides satisfy the requirements for accuracy and uniformity of the movements, while, due to the highly dynamic response of the system for simultaneously small movement paths, the use of linear bearings is not possible.
Hydrostatic guides, however, require an increased structural expense due to feed lines, supply devices, and measures for preventing leaks. Due to this increased structural expense, the production measures are expensive, susceptible to influences during operation under rough environmental conditions, and intensive in terms of maintenance.